


A Blooming Marigold

by OliveTheClimber



Series: The May x Robyn Canon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Depression, F/F, Fiona and Joanna are mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Pre-Canon, The Happy Huntresses, Trans Female Character, also they're gay, both of them are lesbians, my new favorite ship, they're still a team at Atlas Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber
Summary: May Marigold has lived life underneath the boot of her family, to be the perfect son as heir to the Marigold family. She wants to be herself, but a part of her nags to say otherwise. All she wants to do is disappear into the nothingness. Fortunately for her, Robyn Hill isn't gonna sit by any longer.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/May Marigold
Series: The May x Robyn Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104356
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	A Blooming Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I like RWBY and yes I'm a very big fan of May and Robyn, I just want it to happen real bad. Let a single transwoman in fiction be a lesbian that isn't written by a trans lesbian. I hope you all enjoy this though, I plan on doing more fics like this hopefully all sharing the same continuity.

**Tick** _ tock _ .  **Tick** _ tock _ .  **Tick** _ tock _ .

Oh, how May absolutely despises days like this. No classes. No training. For the rare occurrence, a day was given off at Atlas Academy. And May Marigold was doing absolutely nothing other than laying on her top bunk. Even though it was still quite early in the day, not even noon, the huntress-in-training couldn’t bring herself to rise out of bed.

On other days there wouldn’t be much of a choice, whether it be for classes or some other obligation. But on a day where she and the rest of her team could do anything they wanted? May was in bed, too tired and lifeless to leave. May’s team was like her family. Because her real family, the Marigolds, were the absolute worst. Growing up in the Altesian elite, May only ever grew more and more contempt for her family and the society that Atlas had.

But being paired into a team with Robyn, Joanna, and Fiona had given her a spark of life that had always been missing up until getting into Atlas Academy. Rolling over, she quickly screamed into her pillow as loudly as she could. Luckily, said pillow muffling her scream and the lack of people in the rooms around her let her do so as she pleased.

Despite everything though, May also felt disconnected from her teammates. After all, she was a girl and she hadn’t told any of them yet. She hadn’t told a single soul in the entirety of Remnant. Maybe it was the way she was raised, it was herself yet who she truly is? Yeah, that’s not a favorable look for those high up in Atlas society.

But it felt dirty. She felt like a liar. May knew the others would never judge who she really is, but this nagging feeling in the back of her head told her otherwise. The constant nagging in her head almost never shut up except when she was in a fight. A shudder rippled through her body at that realization. Only physically throwing herself in intense hours of training made her brain shut up. Robyn was so kind to her, and all she could do in return was fake a smile like everything was okay. But as the days passed she knew one thing: she wasn’t okay. Another less powerful scream escaped her lips and into the soft pillow, just as she weakly pounded her hands on her mattress. Why did she have to feel like this? Why did she have to feel so… wrong? She sniffled a bit, trying not to get too upset with herself. Sometimes she just wanted to use her semblance and vanish into nothing.

“So, is this what you do every time we let you sleep in?” A voice rang out from way too close for comfort. May’s eyes darted toward the side of the bunk, where she met Robyn’s beautiful piercing gaze. As always, she needed to stifle the creeping red on her face. “Just yell into a pillow for a few hours?”

May grunted and flipped her body over, before sitting up straight and rolling her a bit.

“Well it is my day off where I can choose what to do.” May put on her strongest voice, trying to project that nothing was wrong. Though, no matter how hard she tried, Robyn was too smart and too observant to lie to. Especially when it came to May, though it seemed most times when Robyn suspected something she left it at that. But she had a sneaking suspicion that, right now, the team leader wasn’t going to let it be.

Before she could even get another word out, the light blonde-haired leader had already crawled onto the bunk and stared intently at May, who scrunched up her legs in order to make room.

“You know, you’re really not great at the whole… lying thing when it’s painted all over your face right?” Robyn began with, placing her elbows onto her knees to steady her drooped head with her hands. “I can tell you’re not doing great. I could tell that for a while now.”

“Oh… Was I really that bad at hiding it?”

“From everyone else? Nah. From me and the others? Especially me? Yeah.” Robyn nodded a little and watched as May’s eyes darted away. “I’ve noticed it for a while now. You’ve been slowing down and becoming less controlled during training, you’re losing focus during class, and I could just tell that…” She sighed a bit, looking disappointed in herself. “I should have said something sooner…” She met May’s eyes again, before extending her hand. “You trust me right?”

May looked at the hand, knowing exactly what it was. The girl was a living lie detector, so any question she asked would have to be answered or be called out for lying. But… she did trust Robyn more than anyone else. The strength she gave her? Like a rock. May reluctantly nodded and held out her hand, allowing Robyn’s fingers to intertwine with her own. An aura slightly glowed around them.

“...” Robyn was silent for a moment, before her eyes suddenly opened having found a place to start. “Have you been having intrusive thoughts?” 

May’s breath went from somewhat solid to shaky in almost an instant. Of course, Robyn would ask the right kind of questions. Always good at covering her bases.

“Yeah… I have been… for a while now.” May started to say. “I woke up today and they were already here, so I just decided not to get out of bed and ruin everyone’s day off.”

The aura around their hands glowed green, indicating that May was telling the truth. Robyn frowned, as if her worst suspicions were confirmed. She could see her teammate beginning to visibly shake.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? You know we’re all here for you. That we all wanna help. Fiona and Joanna are concerned too, but we thought it was best to just send me in here. Didn’t want to overwhelm you too much.”

Another shaky breath broke free of its chains from May’s throat. The dam was gonna break. They were too good for her. All she did was lie to them about who she really was. Keeping them at arm’s length for the past two years since they all enrolled and were placed together as a team. They grew closer together, but May also felt isolated out. She was always seen as the sole “boy” on the team of three girls. Her shaky breath started to worsen, and she felt like she had to break for air.

“I… I… I’m a liar.” May managed to spit out. “A really terrible liar.”

The aura glowed green, with Robyn seeming both surprised and unsurprised. May found it hard to decide which of the two emotions was being worn on Robyn’s face. Despite that, she felt Robyn’s other hand clasp over her other one and May’s.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. We’re okay. Just tell me the truth. What’s wrong? What can I do to help?” Robyn’s concern was true. Not just a look of pity, but of true concern. May trusted Robyn. She trusted Robyn more than anyone else, even more than Joanna and Fiona. But that nagging was starting to pop up again. It was throwing a tantrum in the back of her mind, making the case that Robyn would react negatively to it. With all of the strength she could muster, May nodded. She felt herself lean forward a bit and her breath shook again. The tenseness melted away as she felt Robyn’s forehead rest against her own.

It had been a while since it was just her and Robyn alone. Everyone in the academies have their partners, even beyond their teams. Fiona had Joanna. May had Robyn. And in her mind, it would make sense that Robyn would be the one she would first come out to.

“For so long… I’ve felt suffocated in my own skin.” May’s voice was audibly trembling, as if she were about to break down at any moment.

“Breathe. Deep breaths.”

“I’ve felt like this for so long. I wanted to tell… someone… anyone… but I couldn’t. Those kinds of thoughts were laughable to the Atlesian elite.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

“I was always so quiet. They all preferred my cousin, Henry. I was their precious heir though, and they needed me to be that well raised and well cultured son for the Marigold name… but… but… but… but…” May couldn’t say it. Her voice was trapped in the back of her throat and her voice cracked on those last few buts. Robyn’s free hand was already wiping away the tears. So kind. So strong.

“But what…?” Robyn’s low, yet tender voice, asked in the kindest way possible.

“They always demanded everything from their son…! But never asked what their daughter wanted…!” Oh how May wanted to make herself invisible right here and now. The words were out. There was no more taking it back anymore. Right now, every possibility, mostly the worst ones, were rushing through the Marigold girl’s mind at an incredible speed.

But instead, she felt the rest of her body enveloped in warmth. Despite only being an inch shorter than Robyn, May felt so warm… so safe in Robyn’s arms. 

“But I never… I never said anything because I was afraid… but it kept getting worse and worse. The more times people pointed me out in the school… to the constant messaging harassment of my family… I felt like I was wrong… That even though I knew one thing… My head said it was wrong…. To trust you…” May let out another sob as her hands clutched onto the back of Robyn’s coat. “And I felt so gross about all of it. And it just got worse over time and so I just didn’t care. I just… wanted to stop feeling that way.”

Robyn had nothing but the utmost respect for her team. They all were on the same wavelength, and she couldn’t have asked for closer friends than them. But right now, she never felt closer to someone than she was right now. Slowly, but sure, she moved her free hand up. Her head moved off and slightly away from May’s, as she tilted the slightly shorter girl’s head up so their gazes could meet. She offered a smile so warm that May couldn’t even stop the blush from creeping up on her tear filled face.

“Could you tell me your name?”

May sobbed as a smile showed up on her face.

“May. May Marigold.”

“That’s a beautiful name. Bright and fresh like the spring.” Robyn continued to hold onto May, a feeling creeping over her of not wanting to let go. As if all the selflessness Robyn often had suddenly congealed into an overwhelming selfishness to give as much as she could to help May through this. She slowly pulled away a bit, making sure not to break eye contact with May, all the while making sure her both hands were holding both of May’s. “Listen… frankly I think your family and the rest of the Atlesian elite can piss right off. There is… There is NOTHING wrong with you.”

May’s eyes closed tight and her breaths began to level out somewhat, with intermittent rasps for air.

“You are you, no matter what.” Robyn said, her voice as soothing as a cool breeze on a hellishly hot night. “And if anyone has a problem with that, they’re gonna have to deal with Robyn Hill, Joanna Greenleaf, and Fiona Thyme. Especially Robyn Hill. Because guess what?” She smirked once more.

“W...what?” May’s breathing was nearly back to normal, only barely shaky.

“You’re my partner and my partner? Well no one's ever gonna talk bad about her.” Robyn’s smirk evolved into a very powerful smile. “And that includes you okay? If you’re ever feeling like this. If those thoughts burrow into your head? You have me. You have Joanna. You have Fiona. And yeah, you have me.”

May could only release a somewhat weak laugh as she leaned her head into Robyn’s shoulder.

“You’re absolutely too good to me Robyn.” May managed to finally say, finally allowing her own tear stained face to smile ever so slightly. Robyn leaned into May just a bit more.

“You’re the only one good enough.” Robyn said ever-so quietly, as she leaned back and looked at May. Once more, she wiped away the fresh tears from May’s face. “How about we get cleaned up a little? We have lots to do today, after all.”

“W… wait what?” May was confused as Robyn so very easily slid off of the bed and back onto the ground. “What do you mean?”

“Well you can’t go out looking like that Miss Marigold. Someone shouldn’t look so sad when she’s getting her new clothes and uniform after all.” Robyn’s award winning smile reappeared on her face, so infectious that it couldn’t even stop May from smiling and chuckling. 

For the first time on one of her days off, May slipped out of bed and onto the ground. And just this once? The voice was silent.


End file.
